


Day Off

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Asexual Character, Multi, fuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet of a fun day off in Penelope, Derek, and Spencer's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> A combination of two prompts from OTP prompts.

“It’s your damn fault, hot stuff,” Penelope says, waving her hand at Derek’s bare torso.  “You walk around here all day, shirt off.  Raising the temperature in this room by several degrees.”

“Says the sexy mama who has conveniently forgotten to wear pants or a bra every damn day we all have off together,” Derek says.  “You are too hot for my own good.”

Penelope stretches luxuriously out on the couch, foot accidentally brushing the book Spencer is reading.

“Sorry, sweetie,” Penelope says to Spencer before turning back to Derek.  “You’re just lucky I decided to wear panties today.  If I hadn’t… you’d be in real trouble.”

Derek growls low in his throat and Spencer looks up, alarmed until he sees that Derek is watching Penelope.  Ah.  Sex stuff. 

He goes back to reading his book. 

“You’re not going to be wearing panties for long,” Derek says.

“Promise?” Penelope says, batting her eyelashes up at him.

Derek comes over to the couch and kneels down beside her.  He leans forward to press his lips against her knee.

“We’ll see what happens,” Derek murmurs.

“You’re bad,” Penelope says, groaning as Derek’s hand slides up her thigh.  “You’re an evil, evil man that I love.”

Spencer clears his throat.  He feels bad about asking them to take their sex to a different room, but they insisted once the three of them talked it over.  As much as Spencer loves them both, he’s distinctly uncomfortable with the idea of having a sexual relationship with, well, anyone.  He had offered to try to get over it (having sex with Penelope and Derek at least seemed _potentially_ not-terrible), but they had both reassured him that he didn’t have to change for them.  That they love him as he is.

“Time to take you to the bedroom, baby girl,” Derek says, standing up and pulling Penelope to her feet.  “See you later, pretty boy.”

“Love you, Spencer,” Penelope says. 

She leans down to kiss his cheek, and Spencer feels his face goes red.  His face goes even redder when Derek claims his other cheek. 

“I love you both, too,” Spencer says, trying and failing to keep the grin off of his face.  Honestly, he had worried that he would feel left out of their relationship because he wasn’t going to be into that one part of it, but they’ve never made him feel lesser.  “Have fun.  Try not to, uh, strain anything.”

That happens sometimes, he knows that much.

Derek laughs at him, ruffling his hair affectionately.  “Don’t worry your pretty little head.  I’ll take good care of our girl.”

“Not if I take care of you first,” Penelope play-threatens, running her hand down Derek’s back.  “I’ve got big plans for you.”

Derek slides his hand into hers, pulling her towards the bedroom.  “Just lay back and let me take care of you.”

“You listen here…”

Spencer smiles to himself as their banter continues down the hall.  He’s glad that they’re going to have fun, and also very glad that he can stay here and keep reading his book. 

Every once in a while, Spencer hears moderately alarming shouts and bangs from the other room, but since no one calls for help, he assumes they’re good shouts.  When he finishes up with one book, he picks up his next book, but then pauses because he can hear the shower running. 

Spencer gets up and walks to the kitchen, slippers soft against the carpet.  He grabs a frying pan and gets cooking. 

Ten minutes later, Spencer has three delectable grilled cheese sandwiches sizzling on the frying pan.  Normally, he’s not much of a cook, but he can manage the basics.

“Spencer!” Penelope’s voice comes from the bathroom.

“In the kitchen!” Spencer yells back.

He hears footsteps and a minute later, Penelope appears in the doorway, pulling her bathrobe on.  She crosses the room, looping her arms around his waist.

“Is that what I think it is?” Penelope asks.  She has clearly had a good couple hours.

“Do you think it’s grilled cheese sandwiches for all three of us?” Spencer guesses.

“Yep!” Penelope says, inhaling deeply.  “Smells good, too.”

“I thought you guys might be hungry,” Spencer says.  “And I definitely am.”

“Both my boys are taking even better care of me today than usual,” Penelope says, grinning.  “I definitely approve.”

“These are almost ready,” Spencer says.  “I’ll be in in a minute.”

Penelope gives him a quick squeeze and returns to the bedroom. 

Spencer waits until the sandwiches are a perfect golden brown before sliding them onto a plate.  He puts the pan in the sink to soak, not wanting to leave too much of a mess for later. 

He heads to the bedroom, heart thudding pleasantly when he sees Derek and Penelope sprawled out on their big bed.  His heart thuds even harder when he sees how they both smile at him when he walks in the room.  Or maybe it’s just the fact that he has a plate of grilled cheese sandwiches.

Derek pats the space on the bed between him and Penelope.  “C’mere, cutie.”

“I brought dinner,” Spencer says as he crawls into bed between them.  “Grilled cheese all around.”

“You are too good,” Derek says as everyone grabs their sandwiches. 

“And so are these sandwiches,” Penelope says.  “You beautiful man.”

“I’m glad you both had such a fun day,” Spencer says genuinely.  “I had a pretty good afternoon, too.”

“Glad to hear it, kid,” Derek says.

Spencer eats his sandwich happily, greatly enjoying being snuggled between them.  They all eat in silence, but that’s okay because they’re together.  They’re together and they have pretty good grilled cheese sandwiches and they’re happy like this.

It’s good, being with Derek and Penelope.  They make Spencer feel safe, happy, and cared for.  Being cared for is something that he’s still getting used to, but he likes the feeling.

Spencer brushes his greasy fingers over his sweatpants to clean them before wrapping his arms around Derek and Penelope.  Both of their bathrobes are pleasantly soft against his skin. 

“Can I be in the middle when we go to bed tonight?” Spencer asks eventually. 

“Of course, honey bun,” Penelope says- usually she’s the one in the middle when they all sleep together. 

“Everything alright?” Derek asks, brushing a finger over Spencer’s cheek.

“Yeah, don’t worry,” Spencer says, and he can feel his face reddening as he continues, “I just, uh, really love both of you.”

“He is so sweet,” Penelope says, leaning over Spencer to talk to Derek. 

“He is,” Derek agrees, nuzzling Spencer’s cheek.  “And cute when he turns red.”

“Now this just isn’t fair,” Spencer says, pouting a little.  “This never works on either of you.”

They both laugh at him and proceed to take turns trying to playfully embarrass Spencer the most.  It ends up a tie, and all three of them end up laughing together on the bed.


End file.
